Invisible
by Sammi le Kid
Summary: When she was young, she was injured by a demon, but not bad enough to die. Her true wound was of the mind, seeing him murder her parents for nothing more than the joy of it. Now that she's found him, can she go through with the revenge she was planning?


**Invisible**

**Summary: **When she was young, she was injured by a demon, but not bad enough to die. Her true wound was of the mind, seeing him murder her parents for nothing more than the joy of it. Now that she's found him, can she go through with the revenge she was planning?

**Characters:** Amaimon x OC (Honoka Kobayashi)

**Rating:** M – Later chapters being kept in mind.

**Chapter I**

**The Princess**

In the trees outside of the window, she waited. For a long time, she had been watching this window in the school uniform that she needed to wear. It was uncomfortable, and she was never able to wait. She always sensed his presence almost immediately after she left, but she was determined to stay this time. The exorcist and the demon she was looking for had a certain _connection_. It may be because out of all reports of his attacks and his massacres, no one had ever escaped him alive. He was a bloodthirsty beast, and he killed for the feeling of blood and the pleasure of killing. There were no other reasons.

Her arm started to hurt, and she looked around quickly. There was a flash of dark red that was almost black, and pale skin. His green hair caught her attention as he hung on the wall under the school principal's window. He looked over his shoulder, and if she didn't know better, she would say that they locked eyes. Her arm throbbed painfully, a reminder of that night…of the reason she needed to kill him.

"_Time for bed, my little princess," the man chided playfully. A six-year-old Honoka pouted at him._

"_But, daddy! I wanna stay up and see the big girl shows!"_

"_Aww, my little princess," the man said, picking her up with an exaggerated groan. "You're getting bigger, but you still need to go to sleep." He carried her to her room, to the twin-size canopy bed with the pink curtains hanging from the poles hanging over the top. He set her down and tucked her in. She giggled and playfully pulled her arm from under the blanket, and he laughed, tucking her in again. "Good night, my princess. King Daddy will play with you tomorrow," he promised as he kissed her forehead affectionately. Honoka giggled, but her eyes went wide as she heard a screech from the other room._

"_Minako!" her father exclaimed with concern. He ran from the room, and her scream—which had already died—was replaced by his cry of pain. Uncomprehending of what was going on, Honoka got up, walking to the doorway of her room. Her eyes grew wide, taking in what she saw, and what her six-year-old mind could not grasp._

_Before her lay her mother in a pool of her own blood, and her father in his next to her. Standing between them both was a man with a grin that could only be described as crazy. His dark green hair rose to a single spike on the top of his head, and the dark circles under his eyes added to his creepy, crazy appearance. His jacket was tattered at the bottom, and his fingerless arm warmers were slightly holy. He turned to look at her fully, splattered with blood all over his face and his clothes. He looked like he was wearing an eccentric type of suit, but the only thing that Honoka could really understand was fear, looking into his eyes…those eyes so gleeful and…hungry. He lunged at her._

_His nails caught her arm, and formed a scratch. Her vision started to blur with tears. The pain was horrible, but she was too afraid to speak, to run, scream, or struggle against him._

_The door slammed open, and the demon released her. Five figures cloaked in black walked in. They exchanged words, but the weak little girl couldn't understand. All she knew was that the demon had left. She was alive, and her family was gone. She sank down to her knees and burst into tears._

Those days after were worse, when she had finally understood exactly what had happened. The silver-haired old priest that had taken her in sent her to True Cross Academy, but she refused to attend classes until the principal offered to teach her how to kill demons. It was a good deal, she believed, until she sensed that man again. The demon, beast, monster.

It had been three years since then. Honoka wasn't the best exorcist, but she didn't need to be. She just needed to kill one demon. That was all.

After a long while of sitting and watching, it was starting to get dark. Unfortunately, this was never her best trait; patience. She sighed, after what seemed like an hour. Her eyes found the sun, sinking low in the distance, and she jumped down from the tree branch she had made herself comfortable on, her knees bending so she landed in a crouch instead of letting her legs ache with the pressure of impact. She pressed her fingers to her temples, rubbing in circles as she sighed.

A hand grabbed her by the back of her head, and she felt points digging into her scalp. She didn't have time to make a sound as her face was pressed against a tree. A body was behind her, warm as it pressed her hard against a tree. Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried not to make her breathing go too fast. The hand moved from her head and two hands clasped her wrists tightly to hold her still. She struggled, but that failed as she was pressed closer to the tree.

"You've been watching me," the voice said. It was a moderately average voice, but it droned as if bored, childish. His mouth must have been right next to her ear, but his voice sent a cold chill all the way down her spine. "You always sit here and wait for me to show up. Is it because you like me? Is it because you hate me?" he asked, though he didn't seem interested, and all she could get out of her mouth was a choked whimper as he breathed in her ear calmly, as if he wasn't pinning her. "Look at me," he said after a moment. At first she wasn't going to, but his grip tightened, and finally, she swallowed and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes met his…and she saw those eyes that had locked with hers those years ago. Vibrant green-blue eyes stared back into hers, though with boredom more than with that devilish glee there had been before. His bored expression morphed into a bit of a grin seconds later, and he released her arms, stepping back.

Weak with fear, Honoka sank down onto her knees, though her mind told her to run. The demon laughed. "You're funny," he offered as he hoisted her up with one arm so she was perched quite similarly to a bird. "You don't even know my name. I'm Amaimon."

The name was familiar, but unable to process this as her fear overwhelmed her, Honoka had a very odd reaction. As opposed to fighting, she passed out, leaving herself defenseless to the demon that murdered her parents years ago.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my first Ao no Exorcist fanfiction. I'm thinking of making another one with Mephisto. …What can I say? The demons are sexy and epic! In any case, I'm working on setting up some more fanfictions. I know how I want this story to end already. …It's just the middle of the story that needs work. Though don't expect the story to be overly long. I can't see it being so long that there's no end in sight…I don't want it to turn into Bleach.


End file.
